The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a tool for preparing cables for coupling to a connector, and in particular to a tool capable of preparing multiple size cables and having features to remove desired layers of the cable.
Cables, such as coaxial cables for example, are widely used to transmit electrical and communication signals from one location to another. These cables typically have multiple layers including a center conductor surrounded by a foam core and an outer insulator. These cables may have further layers, such as a foil layer around the foam core and a braided metal layer between the foil and the outer insulator. These layers provide additional protection against electromagnetic interference from surrounding objects.
Cables may be purchased at predefined lengths with connectors on each end. However, for users that utilize large amounts of cable, this may be inefficient. These types of users may purchase their cable in bulk on reels. The operators remove the wire from the reel and route it from the first location to a second location. To couple the cable with an end device or other cables, the operator must couple a connector to the cable, usually by crimping the connector on to the end of the cable. Crimping is a process of placing the cable into the connector and squeezing the connector with a tool in a way that deforms a portion of the connector and secures it to the cable.
Before the connector is attached by compressing it axially, the end of the cable needs to be properly prepared. First the outer insulator is cut off and removed. The braided metal layer is then folded back to expose the foil layer. The foil layer is cut and removed. A second braided layer is folded back leaving only the foil covered foam core and center conductor on the end of the cable. The foam core/center conductor end is then inserted into the connector and then the connector is compressed axially. It should be appreciated that it is desirable to have a secure cable preparation and compression, otherwise the connection may degrade or stop working over time. Due to the tight clearances between the foil covered foam core and the connector, if the foil covered foam core is deformed slightly during the preparation process, the leading edge of the foil may not fit smoothly into the connector and may bunch up. This may result in a poor assembly of the connector to the cable resulting in the installer having to start over.
Further, it should be appreciated that cables come in multiple sizes and that the installer may have to carry multiple tools to accomplish the cable preparation process. This may result in lost time when the installer has to leave the location of the cable to retrieve the correct tool. In other instances, the installer may use a tool intended for a different size to prepare the cable, often resulting in a less desirable connection to the connector.
Accordingly, while existing cable preparation tools are suitable for their intended purposes the need to improvement remains, particularly in providing a cable preparation tool that can prepare multiple size cables provide a cutting venue for foil removal and reduce the risk of the foil covered foam core being deformed during the assembly of the connector to the coax cable.